Season 2
The following episodes are from the second season of Cops. *Episode 1: Narcotics agents capture a suspected drug dealer, who decides to turn in his supplier. *Episode 2: A woman suspected of being a prostitute is unruly during her arrest and a drug laboratory is busted by narcotics agents led by Sgt. John Bunnell. *Episode 3: An apparently drunken woman is arrested for threatening to burn down her neighbor's house and the owner of a suspected drug house is seized during a raid and charged with contributing to the delinquency of a minor. *Episode 4: A suspected small-time drug dealer turns out to be a major supplier and a 7-year-old bicycle thief is arrested in an attempt to scare him straight by Off. Becky Wooten. * Episode 5: An agent's first undercover assignment involves a suspected heroin dealer and Sgt. Loren Caddy investigates a traffic death. * Episode 6: Surveillance by a burglary unit catches a suspect and Off. Becky Wooten responds to a domestic-violence call. * Episode 7: A fleeing suspect leads a wild car chase; a rookie canine on the drug task-force sniffs out cocaine AND a domestic-violence call is answered by Sgt. Loren Caddy of the Sheriff's Department of Multnomah County. *Episode 8: Police investigate the scene of a double homicide, a husband is arrested after a return call for domestic violence and a suspected pimp and prostitute are arrested by Off. Harry Jackson. *Episode 9: A canine helps track down an accident suspect, Off. Harry Jackson responds to a fight and a warrant is served to a suspected grower of marijuana. *Episode 10: Two foreigners are arrested for allegedly selling heroin, the Portland police capture an armed man suspected of burglary and theft and a teenager carrying a gun is pursued on foot by Off. Sweeney and Sgt. Caddy. *Episode 11: A dying witness in a triple homicide gives testimony; Sgt. Loren Caddy arrests a shoplifting suspect; the suspected engineer of a drug ripoff is pursued. * Episode 12: Sgt. Caddy is involved in trying to save the life of a teenager, a citizen helps stop a suspected car thief and a racial-intimidation call is answered by Off. Sweeney. * Episode 13: Sgt. John Bunnell's task force busts a marijuana operation and a drunk tries the patience of sheriff's deputies. * Episode 14: Sheriff's deputies pursue a suspect by helicopter, violence stems from a routine traffic stop and a stabbing results from an argument between two mothers. * Episode 15: The San Diego County Sheriff's air unit evacuates a shooting victim, Dep. Bob Frausto confronts a belligerent biker and Dep. Bill Hubbler investigates an attempted kidnapping by a suspected child molester. * Episode 16: A traffic stop results in a drug bust, a teenager is arrested on suspicion of car theft and domestic violence occurs in a rural area of San Diego County. * Episode 17: Dep. Gene Burch processes suspects at San Diego County's Central Jail , a deputy stops an alleged drug user who was once a model and a transvestite is arrested and released. * Episode 18: San Diego County Sheriff's Deputy Bill Hubbler responds to an "armed and dangerous" call; a suspected child molester is arrested; a burglary suspect is caught after a chase. * Episode 19: The first program following the Los Angeles Sheriff's Department includes a response to a man-with-a-gun call and the investigation of a suspected gay murder. * Episode 20: Members of the Los Angeles Sheriff's Special Problems Unit go undercover for a sting on a male-hustler operation in West Hollywood. * Episode 21: Los Angeles sheriff's deputies arrest a suspect who wields a knife, and a husband is arrested for felony assault after deputies respond to a call of domestic violence. * Episode 22: L.A. County Sheriff's Deputy Sean Collinsworth responds to an attempted suicide and Deputy David Halm helps a baby who's had a seizure. * Episode 23: A suspect is arrested after a multiple-homicide investigation by Sgt. Ray Verdugo of the Los Angeles Sheriff's Homicide Bureau. * Episode 24: Deputy David Halm responds to a 911 call and officers investigate a shooting. * Episode 25: Deputies stop and arrest DUI suspects and a suspect temporarily gives officers the slip after being served a warrant by the Narcotics Bureau of the L.A. County Sheriff's Department. * Episode 26: Deputies stop a nightclub brawl and respond to an urgent call about a baby with a seizure; a drug warrant is served by the Narcotics Bureau of the Los Angeles Sheriff's Department. * Episode 27: L.A. County Sheriff's Deputy David Halm responds to a multiple shooting involving automatic weapons; a major drug investigation begins after a routine stop by deputies from the Malibu station. * Episode 28: Los Angeles Sheriff's deputies stop an attempted murder at a motel; respond to a report of furniture being thrown from a hotel window; and answer a domestic-dispute call. * Episode 29: Malibu deputies stop a person suspected of harassing neighborhood residents; a loaded pistol is found on a 12-year-old gang member; a suspected arson fire is investigated by deputies from the West Hollywood station. * Episode 30: The husband is the chief suspect in a stabbing investigated by Los Angeles sheriff's deputies Kotler and Scott. * Episode 31: A man with a stun gun, the questioning of a man who allegedly struck a police horse and parade crowd control. * Episode 32: A skinhead is arrested for shoplifting and a disorderly celebrant strikes an office.